


"How Is He an Ace Trainer?"

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Ace Trainer Joseph regrets waking up this morning, Gen, Gyarados regrets everything, How Do I Tag, Mistaken Identity, Spark is oblivious, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zapdos Regrets Nothing, Zapdos enjoys messing with people's heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Big Human looked like he was gibbering. Zapdos nodded in satisfaction.</i><br/><br/><strong>Good.</strong><br/><br/><i>Only Zapdos got to pick on Tiny Human.</i><br/> <br/><br/>Or: Seven year old Spark meets Ace Trainer Joseph, and ends up in a "friendly" battle.<br/><br/><s>Updated to account for Chapter 3 of ToukoTai's <i>The Electric Slide</i> AND linked footnotes.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	"How Is He an Ace Trainer?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226408) by ToukoTai. 



> ~~This is now a series oh my goodness.~~ Because I was debating on writing this anyway, and people seem to like Zapdos' thoughts and relationship with Spark. There are references to events/adventures that may or may not be written about later on. Credit for the orginal plot bunny, some dialogue, and Mr. Iggles goes to ToukoTai's tumblr post.
> 
> Also, again, this is not the anime-verse, so Zapdos' cry is not its name, but whatever sound it makes in the main games/pokedex. I'm also assuming that Zapdos has some awesome hearing that isn't affected by thunder.
> 
> Zapdos uses a couple of bird/animal terms here, based on some quick research of mine. Translations can be found using the linked footnotes.

It had been an...  _interesting_  two years with Tiny Human, Zapdos reflected.

 

Much more interesting than the years it had spent holed up in the Power Plant, yes, but also quite odd, like that time with the power generator, or that time Tiny Human decided to try and make a roost[ **1**] for Zapdos in his nest [ **2**] exactly like the one Zapdos had left at the Power Plant.

 

~~The less said about the time Tiny Human got separated from Zapdos because of a nap and a very large bug pokémon, the better.~~

 

Zapdos learned that Tiny Human was called "Spark" by the other humans. Zapdos preferred Tiny Human, despite the fact that he had grown to reach Zapdos' breast feathers.

 

Tiny Human would  _always_ be Tiny Human, even when Tiny Human inevitably followed in his sire's[ **3**] footsteps and grew taller than Zapdos.

 

Zapdos also learned that despite the fact that Tiny Human didn't know exactly who Zapdos was, his sire and dam[ **4**]   _did_. 

 

Zapdos had to be very creative with how it got its message across, but eventually, Tiny Human's sire and dam were...  _persuaded_  to keep Zapdos' identity to themselves.

 

The ploy was helped by the fact that a pokémon's cry did  _not_ sound like their names, unlike what some people—who'd never seen or interacted with a pokémon before, and yes, they existed—thought. The jig would be up _much_ too soon if that were the case.

 

Zapdos was also, to its grudging amusement, no longer Tiny Human's only pokémon. It had been joined last year by an Igglybuff, hatched from a pokémon egg Tiny Human had held while at White Human's[ **5**] shiny building.

 

Tiny Human named the Igglybuff "Mr. Iggles."

 

While Mr. Iggles adored the name, Zapdos  _did not_  want to know where Tiny Human got the name from. Ever.

 

Tiny Human's family had also changed nests three more times since Tiny Human had befriended it. It was no wonder Tiny Human lacked human companionship, as Tiny Human was too Small for the Big Humans[ **6**] to take seriously, and the other Small Humans [ **7**] did not like the intruder in their lives. There was the occasional call from White Human, but he was a mature human, and Tiny Human was a nestling still.

 

But that was okay; Zapdos was there for Tiny Human, and so was Mr. Iggles. Tiny Human didn't  _need_  anyone else.

 

Tiny Human was kind of dumb—he still hadn't realized that Zapdos was... well, a  _Zapdos_ , and not a Fearow—but Zapdos liked him anyway. Tiny Human was unfailingly kind, even to the mean Small Humans who picked on Tiny Human for various reasons. Zapdos had fun sneaking out of its ball to terrify the mean Small Humans every so often, even when Tiny Human caught it and pouted disapprovingly.

 

Zapdos  _did not_  find the pout adorable, and  _did not_  stop because of the Baby-Doll Eyes Tiny Human attempted.  _Really_.

 

Messing with Tiny Human was fun too, though caring for him was a learning experience. The Cycling Road Incident was hilarious at the time, though in hindsight, Zapdos supposed Tiny Human really  _could have_  gotten hurt. And the less said about the accident with the stove, the better. Humans were just so damn fragile!

 

Zapdos had to learn how to be sneaky too. For one, Zapdos did not often get to use its Electric-type moves, since it was still perpetuating the ruse that it was a Fearow. For another—thanks to Tiny Human's sire's advice—Tiny Human did not tend to let Zapdos out when in the city. Zapdos was not allowed to hover directly above Tiny Human either. That was fine with Zapdos, honestly. Human cities and even towns were noisy and crowded, and it still wasn't quite get used to the hustle and bustle after two years. Besides, Zapdos often had pent up energy to release once let out of its pokéball; could and would spend hours just performing aerial maneuver after aerial maneuver, relishing in its freedom once more. Sometimes, it even brought Tiny Human along, though his dam nearly fainted the first time she found out.

 

Overall, Zapdos enjoyed its time with Tiny Human, no matter how brief it felt compared to the years it had already lived, and how many more it had to go.

 

* * *

 

Today, Tiny Human had decided to take a walk. Mr. Iggles happily rested in Tiny Human's arms, and Zapdos had been released to fly above-head and watch out for danger.

 

Zapdos hovered just above the cloud line; its eyesight was much too good to let  _clouds_  obstruct its view of Tiny Human, and although the damp air was annoying, Zapdos put up with it to keep Tiny Human safe.

 

Tiny Human would just have to dry it off later.

 

Zapdos spotted the Big Human long before Tiny Human did. The Big Human was male, taller than Tiny Human by at least an entire head, and was bright red and black, in contrast to Tiny Human's bright orange, yellow, and blues. Unlike its Tiny Human, who was a nestling[ **8**] , the Big Human had to be fledgling[ **9**] at the very least, and a juvenile [ **10**] at most.

 

"Hey, kid!" the Big Human yelled.

 

"Hiya, mister!" Tiny Human yelled back.

 

Zapdos was very glad it was not in its pokéball. Zapdos had very good hearing, and if Zapdos could hear them while hiding above the clouds, it shuddered to think of how loud the humans would have seemed right next to them.

 

The Big Human approached Tiny Human. "Hey kid, are you a trainer?"

 

Zapdos knew Tiny Human was technically "too young to be a pokémon trainer," according to his sire and dam, but Tiny Human considered himself one, as he had "two super awesome pokémon!"

 

Zapdos thought Tiny Human might need a few more years before he could be considered a fledgling and leave his nest, but never had to express this, as his dam wouldn't let Tiny Human leave anyway.

 

Tiny Human's head bobbed. "Yup! Are you, mister? By the way, my name's Spark!"

 

...Tiny Human never  _did_  learn to be wary of strangers. His dam bemoaned this personality quirk.

 

The Big Human replied, "Why, yes I am. I'm Ace Trainer Joseph. Why are you out here, anyway?"

 

"Here" was one of the paths to Mt. Silver. Tiny Human's family was living in Viridian City at the moment, to enroll Tiny Human in this thing they called school. Zapdos didn't understand, but went with it, as it meant Zapdos got some time away from Tiny Human every day. Besides, there was a Moltres on Mt. Silver, and Zapdos enjoyed pointing out how much more fun Zapdos had. Moltres didn't dare leave its cave often, too afraid of being caught.

 

Tiny Human said, "I'm taking a walk. Mom and Dad don't mind as long as I'm back by sunset!"

 

The Big Human said, "And what about if wild pokémon come after you?"

 

Tiny Human said, "My friends will protect me!"

 

The Big Human looked doubtfully at Mr. Iggles. Mr. Iggles waved a tiny paw at the Big Human from its perch within Spark's arms.

 

Zapdos snickered. It knew  _exactly_  what the Big Human was thinking. Other humans thought the same thing: that Mr. Iggles was Tiny Human's only pokémon, or that Tiny Human's other pokémon were also small, cute pokémon.

 

Zapdos let that assumption stand because it was always hilarious in situations like these.  ~~They all tended to regret it in the end anyway.~~

 

The Big Human said, 'How about this, kid? We'll have a one-on-one battle. If I win, I'll walk you back home, and if you win, I'll let you keep walking towards Mt. Silver. Deal?"

 

Zapdos almost began to cackle, despite being offended by the idea that the Big Human believed Zapdos would let its Tiny Human get into danger; the Big Human had fallen for the same ploy the other humans had! This was going to be priceless.

 

Tiny Human nodded, "Deal!"

 

Zapdos could see Mr. Iggles let out a resigned sigh, but Zapdos knew Mr. Iggles was just as amused as Zapdos was.

 

"Great!" the Big Human said.

 

Tiny Human and the Big Human walked away from each other, just far enough that they could release their pokémon.

 

"I'll go first!" the Big Human yelled as he tossed a pokéball.

 

Tiny Human stumbled back in fear a little as a massive Gyarados emerged from the pokéball and roared.

 

"What about you kid? Gonna use your Igglybuff?" the Big Human said.

 

Well, that just wasn't on! It was one thing to try and convince Tiny Human to turn back because he was worried for Tiny Human's safety. It was another thing entirely to unleash a Gyarados on Tiny Human with the assumption that Mr. Iggles was going to fight!

 

Zapdos began preparing for its descent. Once Tiny Human called it down, the Big Human and his Gyarados were going  _down_.

 

"Oh, Mr. Iggles isn't for fighting!" Tiny Human said.

 

Zapdos' electricity—and its anger—began to affect the clouds it was hovering above. The clouds began to darken, and condensation began to gather.

 

"Then wat'cha got Kid, a Jigglypuff? Or maybe a Flabébé? Just turn back now, kid." the Big Human sniggered, ignoring the darkening sky. The Gyarados looked just as amused by the thought.

 

Oh, that was  _it!_  Being mistaken for a Fearow was one thing, but a  _Flabébé!?_

 

"That's what Fearow's for!"

 

With a shrill cry, Zapdos came down in a series of lightning bolts accompanied by thunder and some light rain (a _totally random event_ , Tiny Human would tell his sire and dam later on that night). It hovered above Tiny Human menacingly, glaring at the Big Human and Gyarados for their audacity.

 

The Atrocious Pokémon had shrunken back, and looked like it would rather go back into its pokéball. The Big Human looked like he was gibbering.

 

Zapdos nodded in satisfaction.

 

**Good.**

 

Only  _Zapdos_  got to pick on Tiny Human.

 

Tiny Human said, "Fearow, beat that Gyarados!"

 

Zapdos let out another cry, and proceeded to do just that. It might have been a little harder, what with Zapdos not directly using its electricity—it wouldn't do for Tiny Human to being wondering how come  _his_  "Fearow" could use electricity, the game wasn't over yet! —but Zapdos was a Legendary Pokémon for a  _reason_.

 

The Gyarados, already paralyzed by fear, never stood a chance.

 

* * *

 

The lightning had long stopped, the rain had lightened, and the sun was barely peeking through the dense clouds overhead.

 

"Kid. Spark. I stand corrected," the Big Human said. He took another glance at the smug Zapdos, who was sitting atop the downed Gyarados. "You know that's not a Fearow though, right?"

 

Ah, here came Zapdos'  _other_  favorite part of facing of Big Humans for Tiny Human.

 

Tiny Human scoffed, as Zapdos knew he would. "What, are you  _blind_  or something, Mr. Joseph? He's got the spiky Fearow feathers and everything! I can't believe you call yourself a trainer." Mr. Iggles jumped into Tiny Human's arms as Tiny Human marched past the Big Human and towards Mt. Silver. "Come on Fearow, we have a walk to finish."

 

Zapdos cackled at it took to the skies again, this time taking care to keep rain clouds from forming. Tiny Human's disbelief in other human's protests that it was a Zapdos  _never_  got old!

 

Once out of earshot to the Big Human, Tiny Human asked Mr. Iggles, "How is  _he_  Ace Trainer?"

 

Almost simultaneously, Zapdos heard the Big Human say, "I cannot  _believe_  that kid had a Zapdos. Is he an idiot, to call the Legendary Pokémon of Electricity an Arceus-damned Fearow!?"

 

...Maybe it should try to convince Tiny Human of the truth. It wouldn't do to let Tiny Human seem  _that_  stupid. Tiny Human **wasn't** , even if he acted like it sometimes.

 

Zapdos resolved to think about it in another couple of years. Messing with Tiny Human and the Big Humans' brains was too much fun to give up right now!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Zapdos to Human Translations:**  
>  1 a bed [return to text]  
> 2 home [return to text]  
> 3 parent's; in this case, father's [return to text]  
> 4 parents; a sire is essentially a father, while a dam is a mother [return to text]  
> 5 Professor Willow [return to text]  
> 6 adult humans and older Pokémon Trainers [return to text]  
> 7 non-adult humans; children and teens [return to text]  
> 8 equivalent to human children between the ages of 4 to 9 years [return to text]  
> 9 equivalent to human preteens between the ages of 10 to 12 years [return to text]  
> 10 equivalent to human teenagers between the ages of 13 to 17 years [return to text]  
>   
> Comments are very appreciated. ~~Also, opinions on whether or not I should continue this series would be appreciated. Maybe even suggestions on what to write next? There's a list in the series description, but more are welcome.~~  
>   
>  **UPDATE:** Oh, and someone drew fanart ~~!!!!~~ of _"How Is He an Ace Trainer?"_ and submitted it on my tumblr! Go check it out!  
>  https://mizukitsune10.tumblr.com/post/150358830015/titleggwp-good-game-well-played-im-finally


End file.
